Embers to Ashes
by adookable
Summary: Everyday, Blaine regrets what he did.He made a bad choice. But he was alone and a friend from his past came back. Who is Eli anyways? Story is better than summary! 4X04 Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Embers to Ashes**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own glee or anything else!

**Author Note:** This is basically the first fanficion I ever wrote. The story really spoke to me. Hope you like it!

Blaine was tired. He was tired and lonely and wanted to do nothing more than cuddle up in his bed and sleep. But apparently, his alarm clock had other ideas. There were Grease audition today and he wished he hadn't allowed Sam to talk him into it. He really didn't want to go back to McKinley. Everything there reminded him of Kurt and how he screwed up the best thing that happened to him. Reluctantly, he got up and walked towards the bathroom. There are faint signs of a headache coming on. Great. Just Great.

Blaine didn't remember the audition. He didn't remember what he sang. All he could think of was Kurt. He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. He came back to reality when the music faded. He didn't know how he sang but Artie's enthusiasm proved that he did well. On the other hand Finn looked pissed. He couldn't do this anymore. He felt suffocated. After polity rejected the role and ran out of the auditorium as fast as could. He got in his car and drove away.

There was this small spot, between the threes in the neighborhood park. It was Blaine's spot. Only two people knew of this place. He would always go there to escape reality and lately, that's where he spent most of his time. He kept regretting that day.

_Flashback_

_This was the third time Kurt 'rescheduled' their Skype date and Blaine understood, he honestly did, Kurt was living his dream. But he needed to get away. He drove to the park and went to his little spot. He felt lonely. Kurt was far, far away and anyone who he was remotely close to in the new direction had gone their on way. It was times like these when he missed his Warbler friends. But the weren't very close after the whole slushy incident. Copper was trying to be a better brother but had a life of his own and he would be crazy if he went to his parents. _

_He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice footsteps approaching him._

'_I new I would find you here'_

_Blaine turned towards the sound and his body froze with shock. The owner of this voice was tall and well built. You could see the outline of his muscles from the simple white shirt and skinny jeans he was wearing. His skin was sun-kissed and had a few freckles. He had beautiful black hair, which covered his forehead and eyes. His eyes. They were golden and glowed with energy. But that's not how Blaine remembered them. The last time he was them, there were lifeless and fluttered shut. The last time he saw him was when they both lay broken on the hard concrete parking lot._

'_Eli?' _

**Reviews are my motivation! *hint* *hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own glee or anything else!

**Author Note:** Chapter two is up! Thank you so much for the reviews!

'_Eli?'_

'_Hey'_

_Blaine was frozen with shock. What should he say? _

'_Is this a dream?' 'How are you?' 'I thought you were dead?' 'Why didn't you call me?' 'Did you move away?' _

_He ended up blurting out "you're ok?"_

_Eli laughed. It was the happy, carefree laugh Blaine remembered._

"_Of course I am. Seriously, B, I see you after so long and I don't even get a hug?"_

_Blaine realized that he was still staring and quickly got up and gave him a hug._

"_I really missed you"_

"_Me too b, me too."_

_Eli let go and they both sat down and leaned against the tree. _

"_So tell me about this boyfriend of yours?"_

"_What?" for the second time today, Blaine was in shock._

"_Geez, Blaine, a guy as hot as you defiantly has a boyfriend. Plus you have that lovesick look in your eyes"_

"_Huh" Blaine wanted to point out that they used to date. Well, this wasn't awkward at all. But Eli was clearly avoiding talking about their past 'relationship', if you could call two dates and a dance that went horribly wrong one. So Blaine went with the flow._

_He told Eli all about Kurt, about how they meet, the whole stupid 'friend phase' and how much he missed him. Blaine probably blabbered for hours with Eli inserting snarky comments in between. Blaine realized how easy it was for them to fall back into their old routine. This was familiar and Blaine felt safe. _

_But it was getting dark and he needed to go home._

"_I need to get home" Blaine sighed and got up._

"_Need a lift" _

"_No, thank you. Em, can we meet again?" Blaine asked hesitantly_

"_Of course idiot, I'm always here for you"_

_Blaine smiled and hugged Eli, promising to meet here again and walked to his car, smiling._

**~~~~~Line break~~~~~**

_Blaine had this nagging feeling in the back of his head. The kind that tells you something bad is going to happen. But he tried to ignore it. These days, all he did was miss Kurt, talk to Eli and join as many clubs as he possibly could. He needed something to distract him._

_Thus he decided to run for student council president. Having Sam for his vice president was fun too. The guy was hilarious and they became quick friends. But no matter what he did, he missed Kurt._

_Sadly, Blaine doubted Kurt felt the same way. He barely had time for Blaine. Kurt would never pick up his calls. Their Skype dates reduced to once a week and there were no more good night texts. He didn't even choose which bowtie should Blaine wear for the debate!_

_The only time he wasn't miserable was when he spent time with Eli. They pretty much meet everyday. Watching movies together at Blaine's house or sitting at their spot in the park. Eli always made Blaine laugh and forget about the million problems he had._

**~~~~~Line break~~~~~**

_He won! He won the elections! Everyone was congratulating him but all Blaine wanted to do was call Kurt. He dialed countless times but it always went to voicemail. Blaine started feeling less happy by the minute and he felt a headache coming on. He had a semi-break down in front of Sam but pulled himself together. Instead of getting wasted like the rest of the student body, he waited till everyone was drunk enough to not notice his absence. He got into his car and drove home._

_He had a raging headache and wanted to sleep. Through the drive he questioned himself. He did so much, he achieved soo much in the past month but the one person he did it for couldn't even pick up the phone. Fighting tears he concentrated on the road. _

_He reached home, parked his car and opened the front door on autopilot. Once he entered, he was squeezed into a bone-crushing hug._

"_Eli?"_

"_Congratulations!" Eli grinned his 100 Walt smile_

"_How did you know I won?"_

"_Instinct" he shrugged_

_But Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He let the tears flow and sobbed freely. He felt Eli hug him and maneuver both of them towards the couch. He remembers blabbering incoherently but somehow Eli understood. He camly rubbed Blaine's back and rocked him back and forth._

"_Thank you" Blaine managed to stutter between sobs_

"_Shush, I told you, I'm always here for you"_

**Once again, thank you for the alerts and reviews! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
